champion of death, lover of hearth
by drawthewaffle
Summary: i decided to make a percyxhestia (perstia) story because there isn't enough of those, there is also some Hades percy bonding ( wierd I know) some final battle scenes. please read and review.


**hi so this is my new story and i really apologize for my spelling, my kindle doesnt have a very good auto correct and all of the electricity was gone so i couldnt use the computer i normally use to write these since it runs out ofbattery in 3 seconds.**

**i really hope you like it. all rights go to rick. he is such a prick. cus he wont tell. the end of hoh...and that really sucks... and this poem didnt rhyme. i proclaim it worthy of apollo.**

A tall figure formed from the shadows behind me it's pitch black eyes  
somehow looking warmer he touched my shoulder and I was rocketed back  
into my memories.

*Flashback*

The Olympians were losing. To put it simply, the 8 demigods were at a  
great disadvantage against the army of monsters and giants, not to  
mention the primordial gaea a claw dug deep into my back, with a grunt  
I pried it off and stabbed through the monster with it using it as a  
dagger. I gripped my new spoil of war behind my shield, a polished  
claw long and dangerous. The tip was back as night melding into the  
ivory white of its base a ying and yang. I took no time to admire it  
anymore. Charging deeper into the mass of monsters I let out a cry of  
pure fury and rage, hurt and pain, hope and courage, despair, love.  
Love for everyone I would be saving. Love for annabeth for my friends  
and family, for the gods for the world for the enemy for hestia.

I cut through to the giants as the gods and 7 seemed to find  
strength. I looped off limbs and bashed heads. I finished a monster  
for each loved one I'd lost. For Zoë I killed the nemean lion. For  
Bianca I killed a whole butt-load of bronze bulls. For silena nd  
Beckendorf I took down a drakon. I made my way to porphirion and used  
riptide to direct a jet of water towards him catching his attention.  
Creating a protective hurricane around me I charged weaving under  
proportions legs and lunging at him from Behind jumping onto his back  
and clinging onto his neck for my dear life until I finally managed to  
get the point of my sword into his eyes, I prayed to Artemis to get  
her attention seeing as in this situation she was my best bet. I  
needed her to take out porphirions other eye.

Artemis bounded towards me gracefully , almost as if she were dancing  
and not in the middle of a fight that might result in the destruction  
of the western civilization. She shot arrows at porphLooPirion as I  
searches his armor for any place where I could stab him, distracting  
him enough to for Artemis to blind him. Finally I managed to stab him  
in the small of his back (concidence?) And Artemis managed to shoot an  
arrow that went through his eye and into his head, passing cleanly  
through the other side of his head.

I scanned the battlefield over porphirions corpse things were not  
doing well, I was concerned that I couldn't find Poseidon anywhere,  
and I watched as Apollo was buried in a pile of boulders. I knew the  
battle was going to have to end soon if the gods were to come out  
victorious. So I did the natural thing. I charged at queen dirt face.

Tendrils of earth shot out under my feet attempting to capture me and  
drag me under as they had done to Aphrodite. I avoided them, barely  
being grazed though I, unlike the gods dis not hand super human speed,  
or the ability to fly for that matter. I dodged and and neared gaea  
slowly , our blades crashed, hers was of dirt and should have  
shattered on impact, but it didnt. I created waves to was at her feet,  
as we battled,it was draining but I hoped it would work and was  
desperate enough to try it. After a few minutes gaea started to  
stumble, she saw what I was doing. Erosion. I was using water to  
slowly carve away at her feet. Gaea roared in rage and threw a wall of  
earth at me from Behind. It launched me into the air and their me  
inches away from her blade.

"Give up little hero?" Gaea cackled.

"Never." And with that I caused an earthquake.

The ground rumbled and roared as gaea struggled against her own  
element. Monsters collapsed over each other, giants fell, unnacostumed  
to having what was the most in their favor turned against them, using  
the ground I launched myself into the air and brought down my blade as  
I landed. Plunging rupture straight through mother earth 's chest.  
Sending her back into a millennium long slumber.

The monsters and remaining giants got swallowed back into the mud and  
storm clouds began to gather. As I fell into unconsciousness a single  
first drop of rain slid down my nose.

Flashback end*

The figure removed his hand from my shoulder

"I have an offer for you perseus. But first we must finish with the  
past before we delve into the future"

And with that he pressed a thumb onto my forehead and I fell back into  
my memories.

**so that is all i really hope you like it and i also hope you review my story!**


End file.
